


Что похуже

by behemoth_may_cry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behemoth_may_cry/pseuds/behemoth_may_cry
Summary: сквик, Данте/Неро\Вергилий, неудачная попытка подрочить на вертикально-диагональный инцест, fuck or die, сомнительное согласие.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Vergil/Nero
Kudos: 7





	Что похуже

В этот раз вляпались втроём.  
В месте, которое Вергилий с самого начала назвал котлом Малфас, неправильно было буквально всё.  
Нет, там не нашлось ни одного даже самого завалящего демона, но здесь, в аду, совершенно неоткуда было взяться образцово нормальному домику, обсаженному кустами, возможно, сирени. Неро не приглядывался.  
\- Нам придётся пройти насквозь, - мрачно произнёс Вергилий. - Это - замок от портала.  
\- И если мы выберемся именно тут, никто не пролезет за нами следом? - Данте криво улыбнулся и зачем-то призвал меч.  
\- Убери оружие, - кивнув, процедил Вергилий. - Неро, ты тоже.  
\- А?.. - Неро торопливо сунул Розу в кобуру. Когда он успел вытащить револьвер?..  
\- На себя посмотри. - Данте улыбнулся пошире.  
\- Ничего не могу поделать, - пожал плечами Вергилий. - Чтобы открыть портал, Ямато должен быть у меня в руках, - объяснил он брату, как тупому.  
\- Что не так с этим местом? - спросил Неро.  
\- Всё не так. - Вергилий смотрел на внешне безобидный домик то ли как на смертельное испытание, то ли как на заклятого врага. Нет, на Данте он смотрел дружелюбнее.  
\- Раз другого пути нет, - сказал Данте и шагнул вперёд.  
Вергилий отпихнул его, поймав за плечо, и решительно направился к дому. Неро уловил напряжение, исходившее от отца. Почти страх. Сам он не чувствовал ничего особенного, по крайней мере ничего конкретного. Судя по озадаченному, но спокойному лицу Данте, он тоже не понимал, в чём дело. 

Воздух начал меняться, когда до порога оставалось шагов десять. Первым фыркнул Данте, Неро вдохнул густую кашу, похожую на помесь тумана, дыма и пепла, и закашлялся.  
\- Неро? - глухо произнёс Вергилий, не останавливаясь.  
Пришлось снова убрать оружие.  
\- Оно хочет, чтобы мы поубивали друг друга? - предположил Данте. Остатки веселья в его голосе тускнели с каждым словом.  
\- И съели, - дружелюбно откликнулся Вергилий. - Или что похуже.  
\- Что может быть хуже?.. - пробормотал Данте.  
Неро тихо выругался. Кулаки сжимались сами собой. Нервная пульсирующая злоба, неприятная и чуждая, подкатывала к горлу - ничего общего с привычными Неро гневом и боевым азартом. Ему пришлось напрячь воображение и память, чтобы представить себе Кирие, её мягкую улыбку, вспомнить, как сильно она ждёт его возвращения. Тепло заполнило сердце - но только его. Неро не мог перестать злиться. "Неужели я совсем превращаюсь в демона?" - успел подумать он.  
Вергилий резко распахнул дверь домика. Ничего не произошло. Изнутри пахнуло пылью и сыростью, как из нормального долго пустовавшего дома.  
\- Что там? - в голосе Данте появились противоестественные нотки, свойственные демонам.  
\- Врата Малфас. - Вергилий выпрямился ещё больше, чем обычно, и шагнул в сумрак за порогом.  
Данте замешкался, и Неро опередил его. Как бы глупо это ни было, он боялся за отца.  
\- Неро, - произнёс превратившийся Вергилий с непонятной интонацией.  
Сжав кулаки - они хотя бы были пусты, Неро мгновенно, одним взглядом охватил всю открывшуюся перед ним сцену. Внутри домик был, если можно так выразиться, нормальным - по меркам мира демонов, разумеется. Весь первый этаж занимала одна комната, обстановку которой составляло гигантское ложе на едва заметно мерцающих фиолетовым опорах, такие же мерцающие камни торчали повсюду, ничего не неся на себе. Дверей, кроме той, через которую они вошли, не было.  
\- Нам понадобится жертва, - печально произнёс Вергилий. Он выглядел, словно уменьшенная копия Уризена, но с таким же хвостом, как демонической формы, в которой Неро привык его видеть. Ямато был зажат в правой лапе.  
\- Ты нарочно притащил нас сюда! - взревел Данте от порога.  
Неро обернулся на него, чтобы увидеть незнакомого красного демона и закрывающуюся дверь. Он дёрнулся было вперёд, но дверь слилась с проёмом и стена превратилась в монолит.  
\- Нет! - голос Вергилия дрожал от напряжения. - Я могу рискнуть тобой, но не своим сыном.  
"Вот спасибо!" - подумал Неро с раздражением. Очень ему было нужно, чтобы о нём заботился отставной король мира демонов.  
Взаимная неприязнь наполняла полутёмное помещение, лёгкие горели от ярости, жажда убийства туманила рассудок.  
"Если они чувствуют то же самое..." - Неро додумал, уже превратившись в демона. Он не знал, выглядит ли так же, как обычно, или его форма тоже изменилась. Дополнительная пара рук осталась при нём и, когда Данте сорвался с места, оказалась весьма кстати.  
Не без опаски оставив Вергилия вне поля зрения, Неро поймал Данте за плечи и как следует встряхнул. Когтистые лапы дёрнулись к лицу, Неро отшатнулся и перехватил их нормальными руками. Те выглядели слишком светлыми - человеческими. Данте вздрогнул, невнятно зарычал и потянулся к Неро всем телом. Пластины природной брони, прикрывавшие пах, разошлись, выпуская на волю здоровенный хуй, от которого исходил ужасающий жар, заставивший Неро слегка отшатнуться - но не ослабить хватку. Стоило самому краю этой тепловой волны коснуться его, как он потерял большую часть рассудка.  
Это было паршивое ощущение: Неро знал, что происходит какая-то херня, что он сам творит херню, но не мог ничего изменить.  
Данте хотел трахаться, а не убивать, и это уже было достаточно неплохо, чтобы позволить ему утолить эту жажду.  
"Может быть, если я разрешу..." - внятная поначалу мысль оборвалась, сменившись смутными образами и предощущениями.  
Данте снова зарычал и подался вперёд, совсем чуть-чуть. Неро чувствовал бьющуюся в нём силу: Данте балансировал между возбуждением и бешенством. "Если он разозлится ещё больше, нам пиздец", - понял Неро остатками разума. Возбуждение охватило и его самого, перекинувшись с Данте, словно пламя во время пожара. Голова оставалась холодной ещё совсем недолго - не больше секунды, но Неро успел сообразить, что оставленный без присмотра Вергилий может сойти с ума в какую-нибудь другую сторону. Выпустив Данте, он развернулся на месте - и тут же оказался в захвате когтистых лап. К жопе прижался обжигающе горячий демонический хуй. Неро выругался вполголоса. Голова шла кругом, ни одна мысль не желала думаться, даже зрение помутилось. Он потёрся задницей о Данте, тот ответил довольным рыком и слегка присел.  
У Неро не сразу, но всё-таки получилось сфокусировать взгляд на Вергилии. Перед синим демоном, покрытом полными ненавистью мигающими глазами, крутился превратившийся в магический щит Ямато.  
Лапы Данте стиснули бёдра Неро, а обжигающий хуй упёрся в задницу.  
\- Данте! - выкрикнул Вергилий, словно раненое животное.  
Неро даже удивился: всё ведь шло довольно неплохо, но потом вскрикнул и сам, потому что Данте ему вставил. Вергилий сорвался с места, и Неро пришлось хватать его всеми четырьмя руками. Данте это не понравилось - он, похоже, вовсе ничего не соображал - и он дёрнул Неро на себя, заставив вскрикнуть снова. Вергилий рвался к Данте, но хотел сначала убрать с дороги Неро, который так за него и держался. Воспользовавшись этим, Вергилий качнулся назад и сам схватил Неро, чтобы потянуть к себе.  
И захрипел, остановившись. Пожар похоти накрыл и его. Неро заметил, как из синей демонической плоти формируется нечто, напоминающее член. Неро ждал, что как минимум на головке раскроется очередной глаз, но этого не произошло.  
\- Успокойся, - смог сказать Неро. - Всё будет хорошо.  
В тот момент он сам безоговорочно в это верил. Возможно, эта уверенность частично передалась и Вергилию, потому что отчаянная ненависть, которую тот прямо-таки излучал, утихла, сменившись на удивление спокойным теплом, резко контрастировавшим с жаром, исходившим от Данте.  
\- Хорошо, - подтвердил тот, снова подтягивая к себе Неро, который так и держался за Вергилия.  
Они все оказались очень близко друг от друга, и Неро мог смотреть в глаза Вергилия, а тот во все глаза - буквально - пялился на него. Данте, решив, вероятно, что всё заебись, начал двигаться.  
Вообще-то Неро понимал, что не очень-то правильно трахаться с близкими родственниками, но не видел никакой альтернативы. Происходящее уже началось, они уже не могли разделиться, чтобы сойтись в смертельной битве.  
К тому же, возможно, из-за воздействия враждебной магии ему было попросту насрать на все "правильно" и "неправильно" обоих миров. Похоть превратилась в удовольствие не сразу, но успела перехватить контроль над всеми стремлениями Неро, подчинила себе всю его личность.  
Он подался назад, расслабился, позволяя Данте делать что угодно. Не выпуская Вергилия из призрачных рук, Неро стал ощупывать его человеческими, осторожно обводя пальцами глаза, помаргивающие как будто растерянно. Вергилий шумно засопел и тоже погладил Неро. Подвинулся вперёд, сокращая разделявшее их расстояние до ничтожного. Когда холодный синий хуй коснулся его собственного, Неро вздрогнул, Данте шумно вздохнул за спиной.  
Нужно было что-то делать. Неро ухватившись за плечо Вергилия правой рукой, левой кое-как прижал два демонических хуя друг к другу. И тут же застонал сам. Холод и жар встретились в нём, сплелись и свились в магические торнадо, заставившие содрогаться всё его тело. Данте перестал двигаться и только придерживал подрагивающие бёдра Неро.  
\- Я тебя убью, - Вергилий обращался к Данте, но Неро вмешался.  
\- Не надо. Лучше, - он подвигал рукой, вызвав у Вергилия глухой металлический стон.  
\- Лучше присоединяйся, - Данте тихо хохотнул.  
Его голос звучал так спокойно, так мягко, что Неро показалось - он прекрасно себя контролирует. Вот это было неправильно и напрягало.  
\- Данте, - умудрился почти прорычать Вергилий.  
Инстинктивно подавшись вперёд, Неро прижался щекой к оскаленным зубам. Вергилий тихо вздохнул и крепко его обнял. Данте решил не отставать и переступил с ноги на ногу, подбираясь поближе. Неро охнул, когда пылающий хуй снова воткнулся глубоко ему в задницу. Это было и приятно, и не очень. Лучше, чем клинок в животе, но хуже, чем, например, рукопожатие. Слишком близко. И Неро всё ещё помнил, что вокруг странного домика - мир демонов.  
Заметив краем глаза красное свечение, он проследил за ним и понял, что превратившийся в магический щит Ямато медленно облетает их по широкой дуге. Возможно, неосознанно, но Вергилий приказал мечу защищать их.  
Неро благодарно улыбнулся, снова потёрся щекой о демонические зубы. Слишком крупные, чтобы нанести серьёзную рану без усилий со стороны Вергилия, они были гладкими и приятными на ощупь. Неро нравилось. Он продолжал машинально двигать рукой в том же ритме, в котором Данте трахал его. Не в состоянии нормально соображать, он не мог понять, что Данте тот имел в виду, предлагая Вергилию присоединяться. Неужели?..  
И снова мысль не оформилась в слова. Едва представив, как холод и жар сойдутся внутри него, Неро всхлипнул от похоти.  
\- Да, - сказал он. - Да.  
Данте принял это на свой счёт, вцепился в бёдра Неро и задвигался почти яростно. Неро зажмурился, под веками вспыхнули искры.  
\- Ты хочешь? - Голос Вергилия донёсся словно сквозь вату. Он говорил почти нежно, и Неро всхлипнул снова.  
\- Да.  
Каким-то образом Данте всё понял. Снова присев, он взял Неро за бёдра снизу и легко приподнял его, не вытаскивая член. Неро обхватил Вергилия ногами, мельком отметив, что они остались лапами демона. Держась за плечи Вергилия призрачными руками, он направил его член себе между ног, надеясь, что там всё устроится как-нибудь само: извернуться, чтобы вставить в себя оба члена, он не мог. Замерев на мгновение, Вергилий подался вперёд, холодный член упёрся в горячий прямо под задницей Неро - и скользнул мимо.  
Неро выругался и втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Сознание помутилось ещё сильнее - он забыл, кто он. Осталось только странное тело, способное чувствовать и реагировать и, возможно, сражаться и убивать, но в тот момент это не имело никакого значения. Он продолжал цепляться за Вергилия, поэтому Данте убрал одну лапу, чтобы направить хуй Вергилия внутрь.  
Когда он оказался там, Неро закричал.  
Удовольствие было таким резким, оглушающим, что он едва не потерял сознание. Боль он почувствовать не успел. Мелькнув на периферии восприятия, она пропала без следа, растворившись в немыслимом наслаждении.  
\- Ещё, - потребовал Неро, когда понял, что Вергилий и Данте замерли. - Ну!  
Вновь коротко хохотнув, Данте приподнял его, а потом позволил опуститься. Неро охнул. Он открыл глаза, но не смог даже рассмотреть демоническое лицо Вергилия. Свет многочисленных глаз сбивал с толку, и Неро снова зажмурился.  
\- Ещё, - попросил он почти жалобно, и Данте и Вергилий начали двигаться.  
Точнее, они двигали Неро, приподнимая и опуская.  
Два потока демонической энергии, исходившей от Данте и Вергилия, смешивались в нём, не разбавляя друг друга. Завихрения гуляли по коже и под ней, Неро весь был одно сплошное ощущение, он совершенно забыл о том, что у него есть тело. Он был...  
\- Портал, - невнятно то ли прорычал, то ли простонал Вергилий.  
Тогда Неро всё понял. Он стал дверью, через которую Вергилий и Данте должны были выйти.  
\- Нет, - выдохнул Данте, мгновенно отстраняясь.  
\- Да. - Вытянув призрачную правую руку, Неро поймал Ямато за середину лезвия. Он не думал, что умрёт, не рассуждал и не планировал, он делал то, что обязан был сделать - по крайней мере, он в это верил.  
\- Нет! - Вергилий попытался отобрать меч, но не успел. Будь у него больше времени, он наверняка сладил бы с Неро, но лезвие уже вошло в горло. Угол был неудачный, Неро не сразу потерял сознание и успел увидеть ужас и стыд на чудовищном лице Вергилия. Это было неловко. 

В себя он пришёл дома, на своей прежней кровати, где спал до того, как они с Кирие решили ночевать вместе. Он лежал поверх одеяла в грязной одежде и обуви, и первое, что он подумал словами, было: "Опять я насвинячил в доме. Кирие это не понравится".  
Уже сев, Неро заметил Вергилия. Тот сидел, развернув стул от стола и вытянув ноги, неподвижный, как каменная горгулья.  
\- Спасибо, - произнёс он негромко. - Ты опять нас спас.  
Неро кашлянул, прочищая горло, и спросил:  
\- Данте?..  
\- Сбежал, - презрительно уронил Вергилий. Он не произнёс слово "струсил", но Неро и так хорошо понял, что отец думает про своего младшего брата.  
\- Ну, - Неро пожал плечами и посмотрел на Вергилия прямо. Тот смотрел вниз. - Если всё нормально...  
\- Не нормально, - гневно нахмурившись, Вергилий взглянул на него исподлобья. - Мы виноваты перед тобой, а Данте, вместо того, чтобы остаться и попросить прощения...  
\- Не надо, - перебил Неро, поднимаясь на ноги. Всё произошедшее не оставило на его теле совершенно никакого следа. Оставило ли на разуме?.. Трудно было сказать наверняка, но его отношение к отцу и дяде не изменилось. Они были они, а он был - он.  
Вергилий снова опустил взгляд. Он ссутулился едва заметно, но Неро понял, что на отца произошедшее давит намного сильнее, чем на него. Попытавшись вспомнить, что же такого ужасного произошло, Неро окончательно убедился - ни Вергилий, ни Данте не должны просить у него прощения. Они вляпались в очередную неведомую магическую хуйню, чего и следовало ожидать от мира демонов.  
\- Пап, - сказать это оказалось труднее, чем он думал. Несмотря ни на что Вергилий был тем самым кошмарным бродягой, который когда-то оторвал ему руку. Назвать его отцом, особенно в сочетании с грубостью, ещё куда ни шло, но обращаться вот так... Это было сложно. - Мы просто влипли в херню. Все были не в себе.  
\- Я ему позволил, - сдерживая ярость, процедил Вергилий. Казалось, он вот-вот лопнет от ненависти и отвращения к самому себе.  
\- Забей, - предложил Неро.  
Вергилий уставился на него. Моргнул. На напряжённом, отчаянно-растерянном лице только начинала появляться медленная, неуверенная улыбка, и Неро ухмыльнулся, приветствуя её.  
\- Всё кончилось и если ты не жаждешь продолжения... - Неро заткнулся, потому что Вергилий вскочил, готовый превратиться в демона. Неро и сам разозлился неожиданно сильно. Прошлое можно было оставить в прошлом, но мысль о том, чтобы сделать нечто подобное в здравом рассудке, вызывала негодование.  
\- Не жажду, - явно принуждая себя к спокойствию произнёс Вергилий.  
\- Вот и заебись, - примирительно сказал Неро.  
Вергилий снова улыбнулся. "Да его же просто смешит, когда я ругаюсь!" - сообразил Неро.  
\- Твоя девушка, - Вергилий почти не запнулся, когда произносил это, - очень милая. И очень волновалась.  
\- Значит, разговор окончен?  
Вергилий с достоинством кивнул.  
\- Даже не думай удирать, - предупредил Неро. - Если не останешься на обед, Кирие тебя не простит.  
\- Это должно меня напугать? - преувеличенно серьёзно уточнил Вергилий.  
\- Да, ужасно, потому что когда расстроена Кирие, я превращаюсь в настоящего монстра.  
\- Я знаю.  
Вергилий был ближе к двери и вышел первый, но явно не торопился сбегать.  
Обгоняя его в коридоре, Неро услышал почти беззвучное "идиот", но отнёс его на счёт Данте.  
"Много всякой херни происходит, - подумал он, задвигая воспоминания о странном происшествии в самый дальний угол памяти, на виду от них не было никакой пользы. - Хорошо, когда она заканчивается вот так: все живы и можно договориться".


End file.
